


Iron-heart

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sulla coppia Tony/Steve; Ironshield.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hai tutto di me [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031753





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Steve/Tony - lotta con i cuscini  
> Scritto per: Katy Perry - Bon Appétit (Official) ft. Migos; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPI-mRFEIH0&list=PL5JMfaKZWphZfOFbG9y341xj5PyFAzFgN&index=185.

Lotta di cuscini

Tony gattonò sul letto, un cuscino a forma di cuore con su scritto ‘yes’ stretto al petto. Fece un’espressione felina e scattò, colpendo le spalle muscolose del capitano.

Steve si voltò con aria confusa e Stark scoppiò a ridere. Lo colpì un paio di volte col cuscino sulla testa.

“Ti arrendi senza combattere, Capiscle?” scherzò.

Rogers ghignò e afferrò il cuscino, colpendolo a sua volta.

“No, ho tutta l’intenzione di passare al contrattacco” disse.

Tony rotolò di lato, evitando un altro affondo del cuscino di Steve, lasciò andare il suo e afferrò l’altro del letto. I due cuscini si scontrarono un paio di volte.

Tony scivolò in avanti, nascondendosi sotto il proprio cuscino e raggiunse i fianchi nudi di Rogers, solleticandoli.

Steve inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Non soffro il solletico” gli fece notare.

Tony sussurrò: “Prevedibile, ma ne è valsa la pena. Almeno ho toccato dei muscoli interessanti”.

Steve scoppiò a ridere.

< Non pensavo che avrei mai potuto divertirmi ancora, scherzare facendo una battaglia di cuscini. Lui mi ha ridato la voglia di vivere > pensò.


	2. Salato come una patatina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Steve/Tony - lotta con il cibo  
> Scritta sentendo: Katy Perry – Ur so gay.

Salato come una patatina

Tony si sedette sulle gambe di Rogers, accomodato su una poltrona. Infilò la mano nel sacchetto delle sue patatine e ne prese una, mordendogliela davanti al viso.

“Che combini?” domandò Steve.

Tony gli rubò un’altra patatina e Steven la morse al volo.

Tony ridacchiò e continuò a cercare di fregargli le patatine, litigandole con Rogers con la bocca. Diverse volte le loro labbra s’incontrarono.

“Litigo per il cibo con te” soffiò Stark.

“Se io volessi mangiare te, invece?” domandò Steve, accarezzandogli un fianco abbronzato.

Tony gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

“Io sono molto più salato di una patatina” mormorò.

Steve posò il sacchetto sul pavimento e ribaltò le posizioni, fece stendere Stark sul divano e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Anche più gustoso” mormorò, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

Tony gli passò la mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi.

“Non sai ancora quanto” sussurrò.


	3. Pura passione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Steve/Tony - - "Sei sempre..."  
> "Affascinante, bello, super dotato...."

Pura passione

Steve era steso sul letto, Tony gli aprì le gambe ed iniziò a mordicchiargli l’interno coscia. Lo sentì gorgogliare e risalì, gli leccò il petto, con una mano gli afferrò un gluteo, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava il fianco.

Rogers era rosso in viso, aveva il fiato corto.

“Possibile che pensi sempre e solo ad una cosa?” borbottò.

Tony si sfilò i propri boxer e ghignò.

“Oh, ne penso tante diverse. Interessanti variazioni sul tema” disse con voce roca.

Steve borbottò: “Sei sempre...".

"Affascinante, bello, super dotato..." si vantò Stark, iniziando a prepararlo.

Steve serrò gli occhi.

“Idiota” sibilò. Ondate di piacere lo facevano fremere, mentre sporgeva in avanti il bacio.

“Non negherò anche questa mia incredibile dote”. La voce roca di Stark era calda, tremante di desiderio. I suoi occhi color nocciola erano liquidi, con riflessi color cioccolato.

< Sotto o sopra, Stark mi fa sempre e comunque impazzire. _E_ lui lo sa e ne approfitta > pensò Rogers.


	4. Giro in moto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Steve/Tony - corsa in moto

Giro in moto

Tony chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la guancia sulla schiena di Steven.

Rogers accelerò con la motocicletta, il vento gli sferzava il viso, solleticandogli la pelle e gonfiandogli la giacca di pelle che indossava.

Stark sorrise.

< Lui è proprio un centauro, nell’anima. Quando è in sella alla sua motocicletta, cambia completamente.

È così libero, deciso.

Non è soltanto un vero eroe, è anche un uomo > pensò.

“Accelero ancora?” domandò.

“Mi piace questo tuo lato sprezzante del pericolo. ‘Vola’ pure Cap” rispose Tony. La sua voce era in parte coperta dal rumore del vento.

Steve rispose: “Come desideri. Tieniti forte”. Sentì le braccia di Stark stringersi più forte intorno ai suoi fianchi.

< Non sappiamo neanche bene dove vogliamo andare, ma in fondo quello che importa è solo il viaggio. Siamo insieme > pensò.


	5. Partita a scacchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di K.T.:  
> \- "Tu puoi vincere"  
> "Ma non contro di me"

Partita a scacchi

Il tavolinetto di vetro rassomigliava a una vetrata colorata, la luce si rifletteva su di esso dando vita a dei giochi di luce sulle pareti.

“Questa è la terza partita. Dovrò pur vincere almeno una volta” si lamentò Rogers, spostando una pedina.

Tony, seduto di fronte a lui, mosse il cavallo.

“Per il calcolo delle probabilità, di solito è così” rispose.

Steve mormorò: “Vuoi intendere che non c’è modo in cui io possa vincere a scacchi?”.

Tony negò col capo.

"Tu puoi vincere" gli disse, mentre si scambiavano un altro paio di mosse.

Rogers piegò le labbra sottili e rosee in un sorriso.

"…Ma non contro di me" disse Tony. “Scacco matto”.

Rogers sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Devi per forza usare la tua genialità, anche quando si gioca tra amici?” domandò.

Tony ridacchiò.

“Una volta ho vinto sette partite contro il computer mentre battevo Reed Richards in una partita a distanza”.

Steve incrociò le braccia al petto sbuffando.

“Giocare con te è incredibilmente noioso. Qualcosa mi dice che perderei altre cento volte se ci provassi” borbottò.

Tony gli propose: “Andiamo ad allenarci, Cap?”.

Steve annuì, rispondendogli: “Sarà meglio”. Si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi di un paio di passi da un divanetto bianco panna.


	6. Natura nascosta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Steve/Tony, Omegaverse!AU: omega!Tony insiste nel prendere soppressori, quindi tutti sono conviti sia un beta; Steve è l'unico a sapere la verità sul figlio del suo vecchio amico ed è stanco di non fare nulla. +Teammates; sussurrato.

Natura nascosta

“Tony, non puoi continuare così” disse Steve con sguardo severo.

Tony lanciò in aria un soppressore e lo prese al volo in bocca, ingoiandolo.

“Al contrario, Capitano. Ho intenzione proprio di proseguire su questa strada. Tutti pensano che io sia un Beta. Praticamente uguale agli umani che non hanno questa ‘cazzatta’ del calore”.

Steve serrò un pugno e raggiunse il sacco da box appeso al soffitto con un colpo, facendo ondeggiare il tutto. La grossa catena che lo teneva sospeso cigolò.

“Tuo padre si è distrutto con quella roba. Finisce per danneggiare il cervello”.

Stark disse secco: “Perché, invece, avere la febbre alta per giorni mi farebbe bene”.

< Quello e l’alcolismo. Mi dispiace ‘eroe preistorico’, sei arrivato tardi. Io ormai ho entrambe le cose > pensò.

Steve abbassò lo sguardo.

“Ti basterebbe trovare un Alpha e…”.

Tony disse acido: “Non ho nessuna intenzione di fare il cagnolino ammaestrato di nessuno. Ho abbastanza dipendenze senza bisogno di implorare per un po’ di sesso”.

Roger gridò: “Tu sei già un dannato ninfomane! Ti sei fatto dodici ragazze in una notte”.

Tony incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Però ero ‘io’ che dominavo. Non ho nessuna intenzione di piegarmi a nessuno”.

Steve disse secco: “Questo è perché non ti fidi nessuno. Lasciare che un Alpha si occupi di te…”.

“Facile per te. Tu sei un Alpha” sibilò Tony.

Steve diede un altro paio di colpi.

“Ero un alpha malaticcio e mingherlino prima del siero. Nessun Omega, che fosse maschio o femmina, mi avrebbe mai voluto”.

“Ti dispiace tanto che il mio paparino non abbia voluto essere il tuo Omega vendendoti il suo culo?” sputò acido il più giovane.

Steve serrò i pugni fasciati così forte da farsi scricchiolare le dita.

“No, Tony. Però non ho nessuna intenzione di vederti distruggere come ha fatto lui. Troverò un Alpha che possa meritare la tua fiducia, lo giuro” promise.

“Sei un mio compagno di squadra, non la mia balia, Cap. Me la vedo io con la mia vita” sussurrò Tony.

< Quel suo tono così sussurrato non sembra nemmeno il suo. Quei dannati ‘così’ distruggono quello che è davvero > pensò Rogers.


	7. Il bello addormentato nel bosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail!AU.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fables Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”  
> Prompt: La bella addormentata;

Il bello addormentato nel bosco

Tony si sfilò l’elmo dell’armatura e lo posò ai piedi del letto, s’inginocchiò e si sporse in avanti.

Osservò il giovane addormentato nel letto. Un filo di luce filtrava attraverso le tende della finestra, illuminandogli esattamente il viso.

Aveva la pelle pallida, le labbra rosee e i capelli biondi che gli ricadevano ai lati del viso, una ciocca voluminosa gli ricadeva esattamente sulla fronte.

< Quindi era questo il nobile cuore che lo stregone nascondeva in questo castello > pensò.

“Per essere un centenario porti davvero bene i tuoi anni” sussurrò. Allungò la mano e accarezzò la guancia del giovane incantato. Si sporse, chiudendo gli occhi e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

< Non ho resistito, anche se suppongo che ci vorrebbe una principessa per liberarlo dal suo incanto > pensò.

Rogers aprì gli occhi, svegliandosi.


	8. Rischio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Persona A: "Sai che stando con me, stai rischiando tutto ... giusto?"  
> Persona B: "Questo è un rischio che sono disposto a correre ... Niente di tutto ciò importa se non ti ho al mio fianco."  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7C2z4GqqS5E; BTS (방탄소년단) 'FAKE LOVE' Official MV.

Rischio

Tony alzò la mano e afferrò una sfera di energia creata dal campo olografico azzurro intorno a lui. La luce si rifletteva nelle sue iridi castane come delle stelle color zucchero.

Steve lo guardò rigirarsi la sfera tra le dita.

“Dobbiamo essere l’uno contro l’altro. Tu sei l’eroe, io il corrotto, tu il simbolo dell’America ed io il mercante di morte”. Lanciò la sfera e la riprese al volo. “Io posso permettermi di essere ambiguo, mi sono fatte troppe donne perché la mia mascolinità possa essere in dubbio. Tu devi dimostrarti uomo e allo stesso tempo puro. Devi essere galante, non omosessuale”.

Rogers lo fissava intensamente ritto in piedi. Metà del suo corpo era in ombra, mentre l’altra metà era illuminata dalla luce azzurra.

“Ho sempre combattuto per quello che ritenevo importante” disse secco.

Tony sospirò.

< Non capisci che io sono quello che devono sempre incolpare? Non voglio che venga considerato un mostro anche tu > pensò.

Lo interrogò: "Sai che stando con me stai rischiando tutto... giusto?"

"Questo è un rischio che sono disposto a correre ... Niente di tutto ciò importa se non ti ho al mio fianco" rispose Steve. Osservò Tony lasciare andare la sfera e fece un passo in avanti. “Mi sono ribellato al sistema. Non sarò più soltanto un soldato”.

Tony lo raggiunse chiedendogli: “Allora cosa sarai?”.

Steve gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Il tuo compagno”.


	9. Incontro spiacevole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 8. “Sai che sei proprio stronzo?”  
> Parole: 251.  
> What if.

Incontro spiacevole

Steve incrociò le braccia possenti sul petto muscoloso.

“Hai fatto partire un veivolo americano supercostoso solo per andare a recuperare un pappagallo?” domandò, con una smorfia dipinta sul viso.

Stark scrollò le spalle.

“Come? Il grande Capitan America non è un amante degli animali? Che delusione. Se si sapesse in giro che avresti fatto morire di fame e sete quel povero pennuto, abbandonato in un appartamento russo, la tua credibilità crollerebbe.

Davvero, mi sorprendo di te, ghiacciolo” lo derise.

“Hai spesso centinaia di dollari” sibilò Steve, assottigliando gli occhi. “… Che appartengono ai contribuenti”.

“Tranquillo, ho pagato di tasca mia” lo rassicurò Tony, piegandosi in avanti.

“Suppongo che per te siano solo spiccioli” ringhiò Rogers.

Tony fece un sorriso sfacciato, mostrando i denti candidi.

Gli rispose: “L’esercito americano è stato più che felice di farmi questo favore. Sperano di ottenere da me qualche altro armamento ‘made in Stark’”.

< Poveri illusi. Non ho più intenzione di essere ancora il loro principe di morte > pensò.

Steve una smorfia.

Tony si grattò il pizzetto.

“Sai, Cap, quel pappagallo è parecchio di compagnia. Ho pensato di chiamarlo Danko.

Oh, giusto, dimenticavo che non riesci a capire le ‘referenze’ più recenti” lo punzecchiò.

“Sai che sei proprio stronzo?!” sbraitò Rogers, serrando i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

Stark allargò le braccia e ridacchiò.

“Almeno io non ho un palo su per il culo, soldatino.

Comunque sei proprio una vergogna. Lasci morire gli animali e dici le parolacce” sussurrò.

Steve digrignò i denti.


	10. Uscita a 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: "Dashing through the words"  
> Prompt: Appuntamento al buio, ma Personaggio A e personaggio B si erano incontrati brevemente in precedenza (max qualche giorno) e B si era comportat* da stronz*.  
> Variante a scelta, per loro è un appuntamento al buio, ma sono in una double date con Personaggio C (amic* di A) e Personaggio D (amic* di B) e quindi A e B non possono andare via.  
> Scritta per la pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Seguito di: Incontro spiacevole

Uscita a 4

Steve si appoggiò al ripiano di marmo del bagno guardando il proprio riflesso.

"Non so davvero come ti sia venuto in mente! Vorrei solo potermene andare alla svelta da qui" gemette. Bucky gli diede una pacca sulle spalle.

"Dimmi una sola volta che i nostri incontri a quattro non sono finiti così? Dai, non puoi farmi saltare tutto".

Steve lo guardò in tralice.

"Almeno questa volta non hai tentato di farmi mettere con una ragazza. Hai capito i miei gusti. Solo che quel tipo è uno stronzo! Te lo posso assicurare, è un mio collega" gemette.

Bucky lo guardò negli occhi e lo pregò: "Una come quella 'rossa' non si trova tanto facilmente. Ti prego, sopporta Stark almeno un po'".

Steve sbuffò.

"D'accordo, ma solo perché tu e Nat siete perfetti l'uno per l'altro".

Bucky lo abbracciò gridando: "Grazie!".

"Così mi metti in imbarazzo" borbottò Rogers, arrossendo.


	11. Nessun rimpianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt di J. H. Efp: L'eco di un'estate perduta nel tempo

Nessun rimpianto

Steven era seduto sul letto, accanto a lui era poggiata una scatola con una fotografia in bianco e nero che lo ritraeva sorridente su una spiaggia insieme a Peggy. Entrambi indossavano la divisa, ma avevano la pelle più abbronzata. In un angolo della foto s’intravedeva un dito di Bucky che era rimasto catturato dall’obbiettivo mentre scattava.

Stark si sdraiò sul letto e gli posò un bacio sul collo, domandandogli: «A cosa pensi?».

«All’eco di un’estate perduta nel tempo» rispose Rogers. Tony gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi. «Sempre molto poetico», socchiuse gli occhi. «Rimpiangi quei momenti, soldato? Non stai bene insieme a me?».

Steve posò la fotografia nello scatolo e si voltò, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. «Peggy si è fatta la sua vita ed è stata felice. Non vedo perché io non possa esserlo accanto ad un uomo fantastico come te».

«Allora lo ammetti che sono fantastico» rispose Ironman. Steve gli accarezzò la guancia e scherzò: «Fantastico a farmi disperare».


End file.
